MAD Trapping
by Ellis97
Summary: Intent on destroying Inspector Gadget, Dr. Claw lures him with a rash of small crimes and plans on a major one to end the Inspector's meddling once and for all. Can Gadget figure out this caper and capture Claw's newest henchman, The Rat before he is eliminated?
1. Cheesy Crimes

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, it's time for another adventure with everyone's favorite cyborg police detective, Inspector Gadget, his beautiful niece Penny, his faithful dog Brain, and his super car the Gadgetmobile!**

**So without further ado, GO GO GADGET FANFICTION!**

* * *

Deep in the dark, scary castle of MAD, lied Dr. Claw, who had been planning his next evil plot to destroy his arch-nemesis, Inspector Gadget.

"I've got a surprise for you my pet." Claw pet his MAD Cat "By this time tomorrow, Gadget will be no more. Here's the plan, Gadget appears at the scene of the crime. And this time, I'll lead him there myself. The crime will be Gadget's elimination."

"Rrroww." MAD Cat prowled.

Meanwhile, at the Gadget rescidence, Inspector Gadget was getting all pumped and working out his gadgets. Just then, Penny and Brain arrived.

"What're you doing Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked her uncle.

"I'm getting in shape." Gadget said "I haven't had an assingnment in three weeks and my arms are starting to rust."

An extending hand came out of Gadget's hat with a can of oil and squirted it onto his arm.

"Three weeks is a long time." Penny said "Are you sure the top secret Gadget-Phone is working?"

"Good point Penny." Gadget said "I'll go back to the department and check it right away. Bye bye Penny."

Gadget went into the garage and got into the Gadgetmobile.

"Gadgetmobile, let's roll." Gadget turned on the car.

"You got it!" Gadgetmobile said "Go go Gadgetmobile!"

The Gadgetmobile drove off to the department at breckneck speed.

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw had been watching Gadget from his monitor.

"Bye bye forever Gadget. Right my pet?" Claw pet his MAD Cat.

"Meow." MAD Cat purred.

Claw switched the computers image to a computer map and on the map were dots. Together when they were connected, they spelled MAD.

"Bring in the Rat!" Claw pressed a button on his chair's arm.

Just then, a man wearing a black leather jacket and a rat-like face arrived at Claw's desk.

"You called Dr. Claw sir?" Asked the man.

"Look at this map." Claw pointed to the map "We create a crime pattern, Gadget uncovers the pattern, then, he arrives at the final scene of the crime. Gadget is eliminated."

"Leave to me." The Rat evilly grinned.

"At the end of each crime, leave these at the scene." Claw handed the Rat a stack of cards with the MAD symbol "It will help wet Gadget's appetite."

The Rat then left to commit the first crime.

"Soon, I will be rid of Gadget forever." Claw pet MAD Cat. "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

**MEANWHILE...**

Gadget finally arrived at the police department. Only to find out it was closed. His Gadget-Magnifying Glass came out of his hat and he read a sign on the front door.

"Closed until a crime is comitted. Signed, Chief Quimby." Gadget read the sign. "We'd better find him Gadgetmobile, I need to get my phone fixed."

"Not to mention get my radiator flushed." Gadgetmobile said.

Gadget finally found the Chief sitting on a bench in the park, eating lunch. Gadget snuck to him in the bushes.

"Hello Gadget." The Chief said to Gadget.

Gadget shushed him and handed him a paper.

"Have you got any assingments for me? This message will self destruct." Chief Quimby read the paper, which blew up in his face a few seconds later.

"No Gadget I don't have an assignment for you." The Chief said.

"I could've sworn the Gadget-Phone was working." Just then the phone rang "Hello? Yes? Yes! It's for you Chief."

Quimby grabbed the phone and spoke into it "Hello. I've got the perfect man for the job right here!"

"Whatever it is Chief, I'll take it!" Gadget said proudly.

"A cheese store was robbed on Chalopin Street." The Chief said.

"A cheese store?!" Gadget asked "But I'm the worlds best inspector! I shouldn't be solving petty crimes!"

"Stay calm." Chief Quimby said "It's a mission."

"Don't worry Chief, Lt. Gadget is always on duty." Gadget went back to his car. "You know, so far this story is getting to be lame and it's only the first chapter."

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw saw Gadget heading to the scene of the crime through his video monitor.

"Yes Gadget." Claw sinisterly said "I am the impaitient type. Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, Gadget's got a mission, but it's no big time crime! It's as pathetic as a kid stealing a cookie from another kid! Little does Gadget know that this is part of Claw's master plan. Will Gadget figure out this case? Or will Claw prevail? Stay tuned readers!**


	2. Toy Story of Doom

Gadget had arrived at the cheese store. And boy, was it wrecked. It was like a twister hit the place.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed.

"Looks like a twister hit this place." Gadgetmobile said.

"Go go gadget magnifying glass." Gadget's hat opened up and out came a magnifying glass and he looked at the window "Wowsers! This glass is broken. That can only mean one thing and that's what I have to find out."

Gadget searched all over the cheese store and saw the whole place was wrecked. He found nothing but broken glasses and junk.

"Say Gadget, look at that on that wheel of cheese." Gadgetmobile pointed to a nearby wheel of cheese.

"Cheese, I see." Gadget stared at the cheese wheel "Is it blue cheese? No, it's yellow cheese. But what could this have to do with the crime?"

"No, ON the cheese." Gadgetmobile said "See it? The yellow paper."

Gadget extended his arm and grabbed the paper and read it.

"I see this no ordionary clue, Gadgetmobile." Gadget observed the paper "It had the MAD symbol and logo on it. That can only mean that MAD was involved in this crime."

Just then, Gadget heard a scream come out of nowhere. It was a woman swinging her purse. The Rat was stealing her baby's lollipop.

"HELLLLPPP POLICE!" The woman screamed.

"Go go gadget legs!" Gadget's legs springed up and he bounced to the crime scene while blowing his police whistle. "HALT IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

But unfortunetly, the Rat got away and Gadget had to chase after him. The inspector was getting close, but the Rat threw the lollipop on the ground, Gadget stepped in it, and he stopped in his tracks and his Gadget-Springs caused him to be flung into a wall.

"You nitwit!" The woman yelled "You let that man get away!"

"Don't worry madame, with Inspector Gadget on patrol, he won't get away." Said Gadget.

"He left this." The woman handed him a paper and left while her baby made faces at Gadget.

"That's the same calling card he left back at the cheese store." Gadget told Gadgetmobile "This also means that this thug is involved with MAD. And MAD is involved in these two crimes. There's no telling where they might head next."

The next morning, Gadget was trying to solve the case. He was at the table looking at a map of Metro City. Just then, Penny came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Uncle Gadget." Penny yawned.

"Morning baby girl." Gadget kept observing the map.

"What are you doing Uncle?" Penny asked her uncle.

While Gadget was explaining, Brain came into the kitchen carrying the paper and handed it to Penny.

"This is clearly the work of a master criminal." Gadget explained "He evcn leaves a MAD calling card. By plotting the locations of each crime on the map, I'll be able to figure out-"

"Uncle Gadget, look at this!" Penny handed him the paper "Your calling card theif has struck again!"

Gadget read the paper "A toy store has been robbed?! Well, he won't get away with it. Not while Inspector Gadget is on duty."

Gadget ran to the garage and got into the Gadgetmobile.

"Go go Gadgetmobile!" Gadget called out to his car and he drove to the toy store at breckneck speed.

Meanwhile, Penny and Brain saw Gadget driving to the toy store. They figured he'd need their help to solve the crimes.

"You'd better follow him Brain." Penny said to her dog "I'd better look into this."

While Brain secretly followed Gadget, Penny went back into the kitchen.

"Why would MAD be involved in such pathetic crimes? It seems so weird." Penny wondered "Maybe this map will help."

Just then, the clock chimed. It was almost eight.

"Crumbs! Look at the time!" She said "I'll be late for school!"

Penny just took the map with her to school. She didn't want to miss the bus, and she sure didn't want her uncle to get himself hurt.

Meanwhile, Gadget had been driving to the toy store with Brain secretly following him.

"Toys? Cheese? What's the connection?" Gadget wondered.

Meanwhile, Brain got tired of running and decided to follow Gadget on a nearby skateboard.

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw observed Gadget on his monitor. He was also having a little conference with the Rat.

"My plan is working perfectly." Claw sinisterly smiled "Here's something I want to show you."

Claw went to his screen and pulled up an image of what appeared to be an old factory.

"That looks like an old factory." Said the Rat.

"It IS an old factory." Claw corrected the Rat "It will also be the last place Inspector Gadget was ever seen."

**MEANWHILE...**

Gadget arrived at the toy store which was in the same condition of the cheese store.

"I think I'm starting to see how this MAD Agent's mind works." Gadget observed.

"And what would that be?" Asked Gadgetmobile.

"One, he likes to break glass." Gadget explained "And two, he likes to leave calling cards for MAD. So this must be some master plan Claw is thinking of."

**BACK AT PENNY'S SCHOOL...**

Penny was in Art Class, pretending to paint a picture, but she was really observing the map. She drew dots onto the places the crimes were taking place and did a connection. Then, she took out a paintbrush and connected the dots.

"M-A-D." She painted "Aha! That's what's been going on! And I know where they're headed next! I'd better call Brain!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Wowsers! Penny knows where MAD is headed next! And it looks like it's gonna be part of Claw's plan to kill Gadget once and for all! Can Gadget solve this crime before he's reduced to scrap metal? Stay tuned!**


	3. Scrap Metal Gadget

Meanwhile downtown, Brain had been making his way to the toy store, when all of a sudden, the microphones from his collar popped out. He was getting a transmission from Penny.

"Come in Brain!" She said.

"Ruff?" Brain asked.

"I know where the next crime is, but you've gotta have Uncle Gadget get there first." She explained.

"Ruff!" Brain saluted and ran to the toy store.

Brain finally arrived at the toy store and there he found Gadget.

"Brain?" Gadget asked "What're you doing here?"

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff!" Brain grabbed Gadget's hand and took him across the street.

"Brain!" Gadget asked "What're you doing?"

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was ready to launch his final crime and the final step of his plan to eliminate Gadget.

"It's time to go MAD Cat." Claw said to his evil pet "We don't want to miss the show."

**MEANWHILE...**

Brain was dragging Gadget across the street.

"Brain, I don't have time to play with you." Gadget said "I'm on patrol. Go go gadget legs!"

Gadget's legs started to spring up and he crashed right into an alley.

"Brain, bad boy!" Gadget scolded his dog "You know you're not supposed to jump into garbage!"

Just then, Brain saw the Rat at an electronics store. He pulled Gadget's sleeve.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Ruff ruff ruff!" Brain pointed to the Rat.

"I didn't know that was the boy scout salute." Gadget said to Brain.

But the Rat had already made a getaway in his truck.

Brain just groaned. Just then, his collar microphones popped out of his collar.

"Calling Brain." Penny said through the speakers. "Are you there?"

"Ruff?" Brain asked.

"According to the map, the next crime will be at the sheet metal factory." Penny said "Take Uncle Gadget there right away!"

"Ruff!" Brain nodded, grabbed Gadget, and took him into the Gadgetmobile.

"Brain, what're you doing in the driver's seat?" Gadget asked.

"Dogs can't drive." Said Gadgetmobile "What's up with that?"

Brain just ignored the whole thing and drove the Gadgetmobile to the sheet metal factory.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Dogs that can drive cars, what'll they think up next?"

**AT THE SHEET METAL FACTORY...**

The Rat had arrived at the factory where Claw told him to be. Claw was in the control room waiting for him.

"So was he there?" Claw asked.

"He was there alright." The Rat said "He must've figured out the pattern."

"Excellent." Claw evilly grinned "Prepare the test."

The Rat took a metal dummy and put it on an X on the floor.

"Watch this." Claw pressed a button and it activated a giant magnet.

The magnet attracted the metal manaquin and it dragged the dummy to a vat of acid.

"I've waitied six stories for a plan that could destroy Gadget, and now it's finally here." Claw sadistically grinned. "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

**BACK ON THE ROAD...**

Brain had been driving Gadget to the sheet metal factory, but Gadget himself was totally unaware of it.

"Brain, what's going on here?" Gadget asked "I'll take you to the dog park later. Right now, I'm on patrol."

Brain finally made it to the factory, where the Rat was waiting for Gadget.

"This is the sheet metal factory Brain." Gadget told his dog.

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"This is where you wanted to take me?" Gadget asked. "But why would you want to go to an old sheet metal factory?"

"Gadget look!" Gadgetmobile pointed to the factory door.

It was the Rat, he was there in plain sight and right in front of Gadget.

"It's the Rat!" Gadget got out of the car "Brain, you stay right here! Hold it right there you Rat!"

The Rat ran right into the factory and Gadget went after him. At that moment, the door to the factory shut tight.

"Gadget!" Gadgetmobile shouted out.

"Brain, I've made it." Penny came running to the yellow canine "It was a good thing it was a half day at school today. Anyways, what'd I miss?"

"Penny, thank god you're here." Gadgetmobile said "Gadget just went into that factory to go after that MAD agent."

"Oh my god!" Penny saw the MAD symbol on the door "They've trapped Uncle Gadget! We gotta save him guys!"

**INSIDE THE FACTORY...**

Gadget went inside the factory, searching for the Rat.

"I wonder where he went." Gadget thought.

Just then, the Rat came and made childish faces at our hero.

"You stop right there!" Gadget ran and saw a door. "If you don't come out, I'm coming in!"

Gadget pulled the lever to the door, but the door opened and flames came out and Gadget was sent flying onto a moving conveyor belt. He saw the Rat running on the conveyor belt.

"Aha!" Gadget said "I've found you."

Gadget ran right after the Rat and chased him. The Rat jumped off the conveyor belt and outran Gadget.

"This your last chance Rat!" Gadget called out.

"I'm over here!" The Rat called from near the X.

Gadget ran to the X and stopped right there.

"Perfect." Claw sinisterly smiled.

Claw pressed a button on the control panel and activated the giant magnet which attached Gadget to itself.

"Nice of you to drop in Gadget." Claw said over the speakers.

"Dr. Claw!" Gadget exclaimed. "So this is your plan!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Wowsers! Claw has captured Gadget and is about to finish him off! Can Penny and Brain stop him before it's too late? Stay tuned readers!**


	4. Factory Fires

Gadget had been being pulled on the magnet. He was caught in one of Dr. Claw's traps. He was dragged to the vat of the melting substance.

"Dr. Claw!" Gadget shouted "So this was all just a trap to get me eliminated! No wonder the Rat kept leaving calling cards."

"I've prepared a nice, hot bath for you Gadget." Claw set the trap in motion.

"You'll never get away with this Claw!" Gadget said.

"Well see about that." Claw sinisterly grinned.

Meanwhile, Penny and Brain hid behind a can and saw that Gadget was trapped.

"Don't worry Brain." Penny typed some numbers into her watch "I'm gonna try to reverse the force of the magnet."

Just then, Penny saw something. It was the drainage valve for the vat.

"Look Brain!" Penny pointed to the thing she saw "There's the drainage valve for the vat. Drain it while I try to stop the magnet."

Brain ran up to the drainage valve and drained the whole tank of the melting stuff.

Claw saw the vat drain, but didn't notice Brain draining it.

"Something's happened to the vat." Claw moved the control room joystick "Alright Gadget, I've got another trap for you."

The magent dragged Gadget to a conveyor belt that was moving. Before Claw could send Gadget to his demise, Penny finally tapped into the magnets system and the magent let Gadget down.

"Go go gadget umbrella." And umbrella came out of Gadget's head and he avoided the flattener. "Go go gadget skis."

Gadget's shoes turned into skis and they slid him off the rolling cylinder and onto the conyeor belt.

"Go go gadget arms!" Gadget's arms extended and grabbed onto a pipe which let him escape.

"You're not getting away that easy Gadget." Claw pressed a button on the control panel and it dumped a huge vat of melting substance onto the floor.

"Go go gadget tie!" Gadget's tie roped onto a pipe and Gadget dodged the melting stuff.

However, the melting stuff also caused a huge fire. Gadget landed right onto a non-fired part of the floor. Penny and Brain arrived on the scene safely.

"Uncle Gadget! You're okay!" She hugged him.

Gadget was shocked that his niece was right there "Penny, what're you doing-"

"UNCLE THE FIRE!" Penny screamed as she pointed to the fire.

The fire was growing and about to destroy our heroes.

"Go go gadget copter." Gadget called out.

The Gadget-Copter came out of Gadget's hat and he flew himself, Penny, and Brain out of the factory and right to the Gadgetmobile.

"Gadget!" Gadgetmobile said "You made it!"

Claw was in his Claw-Mobile watching his plan fail once again. MAD Cat was holding onto Claw's chair.

"No!" He yelled as he drove back to his lair "I'll get you Gadget. Just you wait!"

Meanwhile, the Gadgets made it safely out of thr factory before it blew up.

"That was a close one." Gadgetmobile sighed "My bumpers were about to melt."

"Penny!" Gadget turned to his niece "Are you okay princess?"

"Uncle Gadget..." She said "Let's go home."

"An excellent idea angel." Gadget kissed Penny's head. "Gadgetmobile, let's go home!"

And so, our heroes drove off into the sunset back home after another adventure.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, it's the end of another amazing adventure of the great Inspector Gadget. But don't worry, there's so much more on the way. So stay tuned fpur next awesome adventure! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
